1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for selecting cameras by which cameras capturing images to be displayed are selected from a plurality of cameras capturing the same scene.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method for distributing images, a technique for controlling image capture conditions of cameras in a multi-view image distribution system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-165200. In addition, a technique for distributing images captured from a plurality of points of view in accordance with movement of the points of view is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-094990.